The Undeniable Feelings
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Set after episode 20 Ron the man.. Kim has a dream about that day and wakes up knowing she can't deny the feelings any more. KIGO! PS READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ: Acceptance of undeniable feelings!


_**New story! I don't own Kim Possible off course.. once again I just write the stories!**_

**_This one is set right after the episode number 20 Ron the Man._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The **__**undeniable feelings **_

"This was an exhausting day." Kim said kicking off her shoes.

"And why is that Kimmie-cub?" Her father asked looking up from his paper.

"Ron had this big issue about being a man. And Drakken wanted to steel some device and then I got stuck in an airshaft with Shego, trying to get the device which was activated. We couldn't reach it, and Ron pulled us out and almost blew it himself. He wanted to get the device, but his muscles were bigger because of the ring he was wearing. He got stuck too and finally he decided to take the ring off." Kim said in a tired voice.

"Why does Ronald have a problem with being a man?" Her father asked raising the paper again.

"He is Jewish dad; the rabbi didn't sign his certificate of manhood, so he wanted to prove that he was a man." Kim replied.

"Aah and now it is signed?" Her father asked.

"Yes the rabbi signed it after the mission. I'm going upstairs, I'm beat." Kim said and she walked up the stairs. Her father replied to what she said but she didn't hear it. Walking into her room, she collapsed on her bed with a big yawn. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

"_Move pumpkin, I can't reach it. You're in the way!" Shego said trying to push Kim aside. _

"_I can't move Shego I'm stuck! So stop pushing me because it won't help!" Kim said pushing back. _

"_I can almost reach that thing! If you just move!" Shego said reaching out for the device, which was balancing on the edge of the air shaft. _

"_You move and let me get it!" Kim said also reaching for the device. _

"_It's going to fall don't move too much!" Shego warned staying still. _

"_You're right, we have to stay still." Kim replied and they both stopped moving._

"_Well princess is it hot in here because you're stuck in here with me. Or is it just hot?" Shego asked teasingly noticing the heat. Kim blushed furiously, her cheeks getting the same colour as her hair. _

"_Ah so it is hot because you're with me. I would've never thought that the great Kim Possible could possibly have a weak spot for lil'ol me." Shego said eyeing the blushing girl. _

"_Shego it's not the time for this! That thing is still beeping and we can't reach it." Kim said. _

"_You blush cute you know that pumpkin?" Shego asked seeing the blush return again. _

"_Don't tease me!" Kim said raising her voice. _

"_You don't have to yell pumpkin; I'm gorgeous so I understand why you have a weak spot for me." Shego said in the same teasing way. Kim rolled her eyes. _

"_Whatever makes you sleep at night Shego." She said propping her head up on her hands. _

"_I don't sleep at night princess, I steal at night." Shego replied. _

"_Whatever." Kim said rolling her eyes again. _

"_Pumpkin? You know I like you a lot." Shego admitted. Kim's eyes widened at that. _

"_Y-you... l-like... m-me? As in... a friend... w-way... r-right?" Kim asked looking at Shego with big eyes. _

"_No... I-I like you as in love you. I hated you when I met you. But then it grew to respect, because you're the only one who can keep up with me. And then it grew... to something different." Shego said looking down. _

"_I can't believe you just said that." Kim replied softly, shock still remaining in her voice. _

"_It just seemed like the right moment." Shego said with a laugh. Kim snorted. _

"_You got to be kidding me. We're stuck in a freaking airshaft, with a freaking thing that's ticking like it will blow up any minute now. And it seemed to you like the right moment?" She said not seeing what Shego meant. _

"_Not that, it's just that if we do stay stuck. And that thing really does explode; I'll be glad that I told you. Cause this could be the last chance." Shego replied softly. Kim's expression softened and her eyes went down. _

"_Oh, I see it does seem like the right moment." She replied. _

"_Told you so__." Shego replied teasingly. _

"_Well stop teasing because we're still stuck in here and it's not the time to piss me off!" Kim said without real strength in her voice. _

"_You like to be stuck here with me pumpkin. I know you do." Shego continued using the same tone. _

"_Urgh! I give up! You're just a teas! A flirty tease! And it's annoying the hell out of me! Would you just once in your life! Stop teasing me like you always do! And further more mmph…!" Kim was cut of by Shego's lips. Her eyes widened as realization struck her. She is kissing me! She's kissing me! What should I do?! Kim thought but stopped as she started kissing back. Everything in her mind came to a stop. _

_The feeling o__f Shego's lips against hers was overwhelming. She loved it; she didn't want it to end. "Hmm... Shego." She moaned into the kiss. After several minutes Shego broke the kiss, gasping for air. Kim groaned in disagreement when Shego pulled back. _

"_I told you that you had a weak spot for me." Was all Shego said. Kim rolled her eyes and laid her head down on the floor of the airshaft. How could I be so stupid?! Why did I kiss back! She just wanted to prove that she was right! Or didn't she? Kim thought._

A gasp was heard and Kim bolted right up in her bed. _It was a dream, it was just a dream!_ Kim breathed hard as she thought about the dream she just had. _It wasn't real, I didn't kiss Shego. It never happened; we were pulled out of the shaft by Ron! _Kim thought as she slumped back down in bed. _I'd never kiss Shego! Never! _She thought as she closed her eyes.

_**Or would you?**_A tiny voice asked in the back of her head. _I wouldn't! __**I think you would! You'd like it, I know you would. You want it, but you're not willing to admit that. **_The voice continued. Kim opened her eyes again. _That's not my voice. It sounds like Shego! Oh no she's in my head! _Kim thought as horror came over her.

"I like her... no... I-I love her... I want her…" Kim said to herself. _I can't deny it anymore. I want Shego. _Kim thought. A little voice in her head kept telling that over and over again until she fell back asleep again.

_**Meanwhile**__**...**_

On the other side of town was a black and green clad woman. She stood on top of a building looking over the city. _It looks beautiful at night. It really does. There's only one thing that's more beautiful to me then this. _Shego thought as she looked at the lights and the stars.

'Kimmie'. She whispered and she jumped off the roof. Running off into the direction of one teenaged heroine's house.

**The end!**

* * *

**This was just a short.. thing I made up.. Hope you'll like it.. I liked writing it so..**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Now up to the sequel everybody! its called: Acceptance of undeniable Feelings!**


End file.
